Modern people, especially office workers living in big cities, are busy with their work and spend a lot of time on commuting. Nevertheless, to ensure nutrition and health, a lot of people still choose to cook at home. However, if people need to buy food every day, it definitely wastes some of precious spare time. Therefore, many people choose to buy vegetables that can sustain for several days or even a week at one time. In this case, how to preserve vegetables becomes a problem.
In modern life, people use refrigerator cold storage technology to implement preservation of vegetables. Although refrigerators solve the issue of vegetable preservation in some degree, a common refrigerator can only regulate temperature, but cannot ensure the freshness and taste of vegetables after the vegetables are stored for a period of time; a common refrigerator achieves only a function of delaying putrefaction of foods such as vegetables, and the putrefaction can be delayed by only a very short time. As living requirements of people increase continuously, people want such a product that can keep vegetables still in a growth-retarded state or a slow growth state after being picked and sold, and ensure that vegetables can be preserved for a long time.